


Car Wash

by NogitsuneStiles



Series: Peter/Lydia (Pydia) [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Wash - Freeform, F/M, Love/Hate, Sassy Lydia, Sassy Peter, Teasing, senior prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NogitsuneStiles/pseuds/NogitsuneStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The seniors organise a car wash to collect money for their prom, and Peter makes sure not to pass up on the golden opportunity of getting his car washed by a very annoyed and very naked Lydia Martin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Wash

"Allison!"

The young woman startled as Lydia threw a big sponge full of cold water at her. 

"Could you please stop daydreaming about Isaac and help me over here?!"

"Oh...! Y-Yeah, sure...!", Allison hastily replied, took the sponge and helped Lydia wash the car at their station. 

The big senior prom was only a few months away, and so the soon-to-be graduates were taking every chance they could to earn money for the big party. Since the temperatures refused to drop further than 96 degrees, today they had organised a car wash.

"Allison!"

Again the brunette had turned around, watched her lover take off his wet tshirt, not sure if she preferred him half naked or with the white, see-through fabric stuck to his skin. 

"I'm sorry...!", she laughed shyly and turned around again, washed the car together with Lydia and two other girls from their grade. 

Lydia sighed and shook her head, but avoided saying out loud how annoying Allison's behaviour was to her. Just 'one' day of concentrating on something else than Isaac, was that too much to ask...?

She adjusted the knot that held her white blouse together unter her breasts, polished the hood of the car. Underneath she wore a mint green bikini, but had managed not to get her blouse wet and see-through in contrast to the other girls. The bottom of the bikini was still hidden underneath a sand coloured hot pants, but she had taken off her shoes long ago, enjoying the cool water on her feet, the warm ground underneath.

They were quickly finished washing the car, Lydia switched places with Allison at the driver's side and collected the money, and let the next car drive to their spot. It was a black, expensive car, and it looked oddly familiar.

Lydia exhaled angrily as she saw who was sitting behind the steering wheel.

"What are _you_ doing here?!"

Peter grinned and took off his sunglasses, turned off the engine.

"Well, what do you think, sweetheart? I saw your signs all over town and thought I'd get my car washed..."

"Derek's car.", Lydia corrected dryly, still not in the least happy to see them. She looked around, wanted to direct him to another spot, another group of students, but everyone else was busy.

"Fine...", Peter sighed and rolled his eyes. "Derek's car... So. Are you girls going to wash it now or not?"

Lydia grid her teeth. 

"Why, would you like to watch, old man?"

Peter pouted playfully. 

"I'm not _that_ old, you know... But if you'll feel more comfortable..."

He got out of the car, put on his sunglasses.

"... I'll go get a cup of coffee. Take your time and do it properly, will you?"

Lydia smiled sweetly, a smile that did not in the least reach her eyes, that were still watching him with a cold, angry expression.

"Of course..."

Peter just smiled and left, not without passing near by another spot with a group of boys, walked over to the one in charge of the water hose.

"Hey, how's it going? Listen...", Peter pointed over to Lydia. "See that redhead?"

The boy nodded shyly. "Y-yeah... that-that's Lydia Martin..."

Peter grinned. 

"She's quite hotheaded, don't you think?" 

He looked down to the hose.

"I think she needs to cool down a bit..."

The boy followed his gaze and blushed. 

"Oh, n-no, I can't do that-...!"

Peter grinned even broader. 

"Yes, you can..."

He took the boy's wrist, pressed a 50$ bill into his palm and closed his fingers around it.

"I'm gonna get some coffee. When I get back, she'd better be soaking wet. Do you understand?"

The boy nodded, still a bit intimidated by him.

"Yes, Sir..."

-

When Peter strolled back to the car, he grinned happily. 

There she was.

Lydia Martin, dressed in nothing but a mint green bikini, polishing Derek's car.

Her clothes were neatly spread on her plastic chair at the side, drying in the sun. She had loosened the messy bun, her half wet hair now falling freely over her back, here and there a few strands stuck to her skin.

It was a glorious sight. 

"What happened to you, sweetheart?", he asked with a grin, lazily sipping his coffee.

She glared at him. 

"Jake West happened."

"Suits you.", he commented, gesturing towards her bikini.

She sighed in annoyance, angrily set the cloth in her hand down on the hood.

"Well, take a good look while you're at it, because this is the first and last time _you_ will get to see me like this!"

Peter chuckled, got in the car, set the coffee aside carefully.

"What do I owe you, sweetheart?"

"Call me _sweetheart_ one more time and I'll cut off your tongue."

Lydia leaned down to the driver's window, her arms crossed. It got harder by the second to suppress the want to scratch her keys along the car, and she'd probably have done it by now if it was Peter's car, not Derek's.

"50$."

Peter raised his eyebrows. 

"It says 15$ on the signs."

"Yes, but I saw you talking to Jake and now all the little jerks in my grade can watch me washing cars half-naked, thanks to you. Not to speak of the fact that you're staring at my cleavage right now as I speak. It's 50$."

Peter grid his teeth. She was right. Letting all the other adolescent idiots look at her like this for much longer than he could probably had not been a good idea. And yet the sight of her moist, full breasts right next to him was absolutely worth it.

He reached for his wallet and handed her the money.

Peter put on his sunglasses, grinned at her, starting the engine.

"Thanks for the car wash..."

Lydia smiled at him sweetly, but looked like she was about to murder him with her bare hands.

"You're welcome..."


End file.
